Who Needs a Napkin?
by angellwings
Summary: Jaitlyn: Jason does something unexpected while hanging out with Caitlyn.


**A/N: **This week's poll was tied. This story had two votes and the Natella option had two votes. There's a **new poll** up on my **profile**. It has four options. **Go vote!** It closes on Friday the 27th!

Happy reading!

angellwings

* * *

><p>Who Needs a Napkin?<p>

By angellwings

* * *

><p>Caitlyn had never been so happy to have the afternoon off. It was nice to come home after lunch and not do a single thing to be productive. She pulled her feet up onto the couch and nudged Jason's legs with her feet. "You're hogging my couch."<p>

He quirked a brow at her. "_I'm_ hogging the couch? You're stretched over two-thirds of it."

"Yes, but it's _my_ couch," Caitlyn told him with a smirk. "I'm allowed."

"But I'm the guest. Aren't you supposed to show me some hospitality?" Jason asked with a chuckle.

She rolled her eyes and grinned at him. "I am. I'm sharing my crackers and squirt cheese with you. I don't know about you, but I call that hospitality."

She snatched the can of cheese out of his hand and smeared it across a Ritz cracker. She tossed the can back to him and turned back to the television to watch _Raiders of the Lost Ark_. She brought the cracker up to her mouth and was about to bite into it when it was suddenly shoved into her face. She gasped and felt it rub across her chin, nose, and cheeks. She glared at Jason mutely.

"You did _not_ just do that," Caitlyn said darkly.

He smirked knowingly. "Do what?"

"Oh, don't you dare play innocent with me, Jason Allen Gray. I know you too well for that," Caitlyn said as she reached for a napkin to wipe off her face.

Jason's hand shot out and wrapped around her wrist. He pulled her legs onto his lap and scooted closer to her. "What are you doing?"

"I'm cleaning off all of this cheese," She told him.

"Don't do that," Jason told her.

"I'm not gonna walk around with cheese on my face, Jase," She said hesitantly as he continued to lean toward her.

"You won't have to," He said with a smirk as his lips hovered over her cheek.

"Um, Jase? What are you doing?" She asked nervously.

"Probably something really stupid that's going to get me very hurt," Jason whispered. She opened her mouth to ask what he meant but the question died in her throat when she felt Jason's tongue against her cheek. She gasped and jerked away.

She stared at him in confusion for several moments before he carefully pulled her toward him again and softly licked the tip and the length of her nose. "Jase…"

He ignored her and slowly licked her other cheek. "Don't talk, Caity."

"B—but…why are you _licking_ me?" Caitlyn asked in breathless confusion. It was weird, but…she _really_ liked it.

He chuckled at her as if it were obvious. "You have cheese on your face."

"That _you_ put there and that _I_ wanted to wipe off with a _napkin_," Caitlyn told him pointedly. She was tempted to pull away just to show him she had _some_ resistance.

But then he licked her chin and she felt his tongue barely graze her bottom lip.

_Resistance? What resistance?_ She thought as she sighed happily. He kissed the corners of her mouth slowly before he nipped gently at her bottom lip. Caitlyn gulped nervously and pushed against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her against him. She pushed him back again and he growled and looked at her expectantly.

"_Caity_," He whined. "I was just about to get to the really good part."

"I—I…_what_ are you doing?" Caitlyn asked as she tried to calm her nerves.

"If you don't know then I'm obviously not doing this right," Jason said with a teasing grin and a chuckle.

"_Jas-on!_" She said as she smacked his shoulder. "I'm serious!"

"I'm _trying_ to make out with you, Caitlyn, but you're not being very helpful."

"But…we don't make out," Caitlyn said. "Do we?"

"We haven't before, but if you'd just stop pushing against my chest we could try it," Jason told her as he glanced down at the hand on that still applied pressure to his chest.

"Wha—Why?" Caitlyn asked in confusion. "Why do you suddenly want to make out with me?"

"Suddenly?" Jason asked with a furrowed brow. "Believe me, this is _not_ sudden. I've just been too chicken to act on it until now."

Caitlyn gulped and shoved him off of her. She stood from the couch and paced in front of him. She paused for a moment to look at him. "_What?_"

"Well, if you really want to know…I love you."

She started pacing again and then stopped abruptly. "You…you love me?"

"Always have and always will," he said simply as he reached up and grabbed her hand. He tugged her back down onto the couch with him. "And you _know_ you love me too."

She quirked a brow at him. "Oh, really? How can you tell?"

He leaned down and brushed his lips against her cheek. He pressed his forehead to her temple and whispered into her ear. "Caity, we spend every free moment together, and if I don't call you after work _you_ call me. You have this one smile that you _only_ direct at me and I _know_ you tore Mitchie a new one when she set me up on that blind date last week. So based on all of those things…yeah, I'd say you're in love with me."

"Why did you suddenly decide to make a move?" Caitlyn asked as Jason placed his lips just below her ear. Her breathing quickened and she gulped nervously.

He chuckled. "Well, I had to get the cheese off of you somehow, didn't I?"

"But…by _licking_ me, Jase?" Caitlyn asked. She sucked in a breath as she felt Jason's teeth graze the skin below her ear.

His tongue ran across that same patch of skin before he pulled away to smirk at her. "Don't pretend to be disgusted. We both know you enjoyed it."

"_Why_ do you think you know me so well? First, you _know_ I'm in love with you, and now you _know_ that I like to be licked. I don't generally like to be licked, Jase," She told him.

"But when it's me, it's different, isn't it Caity?" Jason asked he nuzzled her neck.

She let out a low whine as her arms wrapped around his neck and her fingers curled themselves into his hair. She gulped and whispered, "Yes."

He finally brought his lips to hers and kissed her urgently as if he was afraid she was going to run away. He shifted his weight and leaned her back on the couch as he pulled her closer and deepened the kiss. Jason's lips moved to the corner of Caitlyn's jaw and while he was focused intently on kissing her like she'd never been kissed before _she_ spotted the cheese canister. She smirked and carefully reached for it. Her hand wrapped around it just as Jason resumed claiming her lips. She lifted the canister and squirted cheese on the top of Jason's head.

He made a startled noise and jerked away. "Caitlyn!"

She laughed as he brought a hand to the top of his head and tried scoop out the cheese. "An eye for eye, Gray. Good luck washing all of that out."

"Caity," He begged. "You're gonna have to help me!"

She rolled her eyes and grabbed his hand and led him toward her bathroom. "Fine, but only because I love you."

Jason dug his heels in and pulled Caitlyn into his chest. He smiled at her. "You what?"

She blushed and smiled warmly at him. "I love you."

"As soon as I get this cheese out of my hair, we're celebrating," Jason told her brightly. "Deal?"

Caitlyn laughed and nodded. "Deal."


End file.
